Dates And Roommates
by mandaree1
Summary: Jase is happy. Ecstatic even. The prettiest girl in the office, Yumi Ishiyama, has agreed to go on a date with him. He even gets to meet her roommates, all four of them. And they're really protective of there friends. The poor guy. (not AU, just set in the future)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

**Summary: Jase is happy. Ecstatic even. The prettiest girl at his job, Yumi Ishiyama, has agreed to go on a date with him. But now he has to meet her roommates, all four of them. And they are _really_ protective of their friends. The poor guy. **

**Warnings: Might be O.O.C, the usual.**

**...**

**...**

"You have _how_ many housemates?"

Jase was your pretty average guy. Graduated with B's, had a good job, wanted a few kids when he got older. Normal. Average. Everyday.

But there wasn't any normal guy at work who didn't notice Yumi Ishiyama.

Ishiyama was the prettiest women in the office. Raven black hair, lovely eyes, and a nice figure. Add that to the fact that everything from her address to her past was a huge mystery to pretty much everyone (and her strange habit of taking her cell _everywhere_, no matter what the situation) made her all the more interesting.

So, when he'd asked her out, he was very surprised when she'd said yes to an average guy like him.

"Four. Five, if you count the dog."

"I thought you said you lived in a three-room apartment?"

"I do. Ulrich and Odd take the couch, and Jeremie sleeps in the office."

"Male roommates?" his interest was piqued. He was getting an in-depth look into the mysterious personal life of Yumi Ishiyama, and he didn't want to miss a single detail.

"Yep." She brushed her hair back out of her face "Jeremie works from home, while Aelita has a cubicle in a big office- she likes getting out more than Jeremie. They work for the same business- Odd's an artist, and Ulrich teaches a martial arts class at night and is studying to get his degree by day. He's the last of us to graduate."

"Sounds pretty busy."

"Not really. It's nice to know someone's always home, no matter what's going on."

The apartment building itself was pretty shabby, even to Jase's simple tastes. Plain white sides with old, foggy windows and little with foliage around to spruce it up.

The room was on the second floor, its door relatively newer than the others with a brand new lock and shiny doorknob.

"We had to replace it." she shrugged at Jase's questioning look "Someone broke in last week."

"Were you all okay?"

"We were fine." She waved his concerns off "it's the burglar you should be worrying about."

"What do you mean by that?"

Yumi didn't answer as she opened the door, walking confidently into the home "Guys I'm home!" she called, a muffled jumble of voices replying instantly.

She turned to Jase "I'm going to go get changed. Make yourself at home, this is the living room and kitchen, the door on the left is the girl's room and bathroom, and the door on the right is the office. I'll be right back."

Jase sat down awkwardly on the couch. Pillows sat on both sides, blankets strewn on the floor on one side with the other side sloppily folded.

Most of the walls were bare, with only a few posters. Albert Einstein, the subdigitals, a few animes, amongst others.

One was almost completely bare, framed by a huge sculpture. A strange blue symbol hung in the background of two original Japanese fans, two katana's, something he recognized as computer code, an arrow painted with fluorescent paint on the tip and sides, and a small ball or what looked to be smooth wood branches twined together and dyed pink, surrounded by two pink wings.

The office door opened, and Jase shut his gaping mouth just in time for a man his junior- perhaps by a year or two?- came out. Clad in purple clothes that accented his scrawny form, his bright blond hair with a spot of the same shade of color as his clothes made him stand out even further as he headed towards the fridge, humming a tune Jase didn't recognize.

Grabbing a soda, he closed the door with his foot, opening the can and taking a drink before noticing the man currently sitting on his makeshift bed.

He tilted his can towards him in the form of a wave "Oh, hey! You're Yumi's date, right? She called us about it earlier…"

"Uh yeah, that's me."

"Cool! Come'on, you gotta introduce yourself to the others." He grabbed the older man's arm, dragging him down the short hallway with a surprisingly strong grip "Just a warning though, Ulrich's in a really bad mood."

He swung the door open, and once again that day Jase was dumbfounded.

By 'the office' Jase had taken the room to be a quiet room filled with stiff chairs and maybe a computer.

Instead, he found himself staring at a floor mostly covered in newspaper, paint easels, brushes, sketchbooks, and other painting supplies sat in the corner, an unfinished painting of the old dog currently sleeping next to the easel waiting to be continued.

One corner- not covered in newspaper- held a large comfortable lounge chair, a thin, medium-sized blond with glasses was currently sitting in, typing into a large old computer, creating codes of some kind, he supposed.

On the other side of the room, a small poster bed sat with two people residing on its sheets. A medium-built brown-haired man sat, a book and paper in his lap as he figured out what he guessed was homework, a hand on his forehead.

He elbowed the person next to him, a smaller-built woman with pink hair, whom was also typing on a laptop.

"I did this wrong, didn't I?" he handed her the book.

She looked it over "Yeah."

He groaned, resting his head onto the book "I hate math."

She patted his shoulder "Hey, you're getting better."

The blond took a drink of his soda, the small noise traveling across the room with little to no sound.

"Hey Odd, what took you so long?" the man at the computer questioned, not bothering to look up from his typing.

Surprised at the other blond's amazing hearing, Jase took a small step back.

"And who's that with you?"

"Yumi's date." Odd smirked "I found him cowering on the couch, so I thought I'd get him to introduce himself."

The room was dead quiet. The blond and pink-haired duo stopped mid-type, the brunette stopped mid-sentence, breaking the lead on his pencil, and even the old dog woke up, looking around to figure out the cause of the sudden quiet.

Then, suddenly, the world seemed to start turning again. typing started, the boy clicked out some more lead and went back to his problem sheet, and the dog curled up once again to fall back asleep after letting out a large yawn.

"I forgot Yumi had a date tonight." The blond commented "it's been a pretty long time since her last one." he reached an arm out "I'm Jeremie."

Jase hesitantly stepped into the room and shook the offered hand.

"Jase."

"Nice to meet you." he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose "That's Ulrich and Aelita over there, and you've already met Odd."

Aelita waved. Ulrich grunted.

Odd picked up the dog "Hey! You forgot Kiwi!"

Jase reached a hand out to pet the small creature, only for him to try and bite the offered appendage. Jase snatched his hand back.

"Bad Kiwi!" he reprimanded, a smile plastered across his face "Sorry, he's old, new people make him grumpy."

"I've gotta go." Ulrich announced, closing the book and setting it aside. He placed an arm on his shoulder on the way out, and squeezed. _Hard_.

"Ow!" he yelped. Ulrich may have been much smaller and thinner than him, but it was becoming increasingly apparent that the man was much stronger than him.

"You push Yumi into anything and your dead." he swore, letting go and stalking out the room.

Suddenly, it clicked. Why Yumi had told him to worry about the burglar more than her, the mentioning of Ulrich teaching karate, and how easily the others heard them. It all made sense.

They_ all_ took karate, and were apparently very good at it too. Which meant he was alone in a room with three people who could kick his butt and leave him in a ditch somewhere without breaking a sweat, and he was going on a date with one of their _best_ friends.

Jase gulped. The noise probably didn't go unnoticed, but it did go uncommented.

Ulrichs sudden disappearance had no effect on the others in the office, and Jase guessed it wasn't the first time it had occurred.

"Wow, he left you off pretty easy." Odd whistled "he must _really_ like you."

"That was easy?" he wondered.

"Yes." Jeremie went back to his coding "Last time someone went on a date with Yumi, he broke his nose."

Jase paled.

Aelita joined in "Then there was that one guy who kept pushing Yumi into a relationship. He kept stalking her about it too. He was a real pain."

Odd cracked his knuckles "Yeah, let's just say he moved. _Permanently_."

"And his computer will never run again." Jeremie chimed.

"Or his mobile."

"Then there was that one-"

"I'm ready!" Yumi called, stepping into the room with her casual wear on and hair brushed back.

Suddenly, the room went from oppressive and cold to warm and comforting. Aeltia jumped up and looked the Japanese girl over "I love your outfit! Where'd you get it?"

Jeremie shook hands with Jase one last time "Hope to see you again soon."

Later on, Jase relayed the story to Yumi.

"Oh, let me guess." She snapped, irritated at her companions behavior "he moved away permanently and his electronics never worked right again? Sound about right?"

"Yeah…"

"That's just some story they came up with to freak people out." She waved it off "Never happened."

"What about the broken nose bit?"

"Oh, that? Yeah, Ulrich did that, but that stories different from what you're thinking."

"And why's that?" he prayed he wouldn't regret asking.

"I was going out with this one guy one night" she explained "he dropped me off in the apartment, and he decided he was going to be cute and try to scare me. He picked me up and swung me around. I screamed, and everyone woke up. Ulrich was already disoriented enough from the lack of sleep, and when he heard me scream…"

"He decked him?"

"Yeah. He felt really bad about it too, drove him to the hospital and everything." She took a drink of her water "weird thing is, they never tell those stories to people I'm just hanging out with."

And there went Jases hopes of ever having a steady relationship, but, honestly, after meeting her roommates, he found himself more relieved than sad.

Later on, when he was walking her home, Jase spoke his mind for the first time that night.

"Yumi?"

"What?"

"Your friends scare me."

Yumi tilted her head back as she laughed.

**Ta-da! Review! don't like, don't read! No Flames! This is my longest fanfic in a while, so it might be a little rusty.**


End file.
